It's so much easier to run
by Brisana-Brownie
Summary: ER der mutige Griffindor, den alle als Held feierten. ER rannte davon!(...)ab hier gab es kein zurück mehr (...) It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone (...) Song fic. Zu kurz um hier groß was zu schreiben. R


Ich hab mich mal wieder an einer Songfic versucht. Der Song „Easier to run" gehört natürlich Linkin Park und ich hab ihn mir nur ausgeborgt. Harry und die anderen gehören mir natürlich auch nicht.

Read and Review ;-)

IT'S SO MUCH EASIER TO RUN 

Ungläubig, was er gerade eben getan hatte, starrte er auf den Haufen Schutt, unter dem seine beste Freundin begraben war. Es war keine Absicht gewesen. Es war ein Unfall. Fassungslos ließ er seinen Stab fallen, mit dem er so eben die Mauer hatte einstürzen lassen. Er wollte es nicht. Er wollte den Todesser treffen. Doch plötzlich war Hermine da gestanden. Es war zu spät!

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Immer noch geschockt, über seine Tat, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte davon. ER der mutige Griffindor, den alle als Held feierten. ER rannte davon!

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

Er hatte sie getötet! Auch wenn es ein Unfall war. ER hatte sie getötet. SIE, die er schon immer geliebt hatte, ohne es ihr je zu sagen. Jetzt hatte er keine Möglichkeit mehr es ihr zu sagen. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Irgendwo fernab von dem Ort seiner Gräueltat ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als, die Möglichkeit zu haben die letzten zehn Minuten noch einmal zu erleben. Es war möglich. Er war schon einmal in der Zeit gereist. Damals hatten sie Sirius und Seidenschnabel gerettet. das war jetzt schon über zehn Jahre her. Sein einziger Wunsch war, es zu ändern. Er konnte und wollte nicht mit der Schuld leben.

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_

Er wusste, dass selbst der Zeitumkehrer ihm nicht helfen konnte. Wie sollte er denn sein früheres Ich davon abhalten den Fluch, der die Mauer zum Einstürzen gebracht hatte, auszusprechen? Es war einfach unmöglich.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

Nach dem Vorfall kehrte Harry der Zaubererwelt den Rücken. Er wollte nichts mehr mit der Welt zu tun haben, in der er seine beste Freundin, die einzige Frau, die er je geliebt hatte und je lieben würde, umgebracht hatte. Man hatte nach ihm gesucht, aber Harry war untergetaucht. Er führte nun ein einsames Muggelleben. Er war ein gebrochener Mann. In seinem jungen Leben hatte er mehr Unglück und Schmerz erfahren müssen als manch anderer in seinem ganzen Leben. Harry verließ sein Haus nur, wenn es wirklich notwendig war.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

Aber so sehr er auch versuchte, er konnte die Erinnerung an seine Tat nicht verdrängen. Wenn er mal einen Tag nicht an Hermine dachte, dann kam die Erinnerung spätestens in der Nacht. Hermine verfolgte ihn. Harry wusste keinen Ausweg mehr.

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

Er war jetzt 26 und stand vor der Entscheidung. Er wusste, ab hier gab es kein zurück mehr. Er musste sich entscheiden. Entweder er würde seine Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und neu anfangen oder er würde dem ganzen endgültig ein Ende setzen.

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_

Immer häufiger kam ihm der Gedanke alles ein für alle mal zu beenden. Es war doch so viel einfacher, einfach dem Leben ade zu sagen, als diesen Schmerz noch länger zu ertragen.

_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside_

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel ihm die Möglichkeit. Er passte nicht in dieses Leben. Das war ihm klar. Er hatte noch nie hier her gepasst. Manchmal wünschte er sich, Voldemort hätte ihn damals töten können. Dann hätte er kein Leben führen müssen in einer Welt, in die er nicht passte. In der er nur störte.

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_

Sein Leben lang hat er so getan, als würde er hier her gehören. Aber das tat er nicht. Würde es ihn nicht geben, würde Hermine noch leben. Sirius würde noch leben. So viele Leute, die wegen ihm gestorben waren, würden noch leben. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er daran dachte, wie viele Menschen wegen seiner bloßen Existenz gestorben waren. Er wollte das nicht mehr ertragen müssen.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

Er konnte nicht mehr wegrennen. Er musste sich dem Schmerz stellen. Manchmal ist die einfachste Lösung nicht die beste.  
_It's easier to run  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
It's easier to go  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_

Er wollte alles ändern. Aber er konnte es nicht. Und obwohl er wusste, dass er es Hermine schuldig war, sich zu stellen und die Schuld für ihren Tod auf sich zu nehmen, tat er es nicht. Ein weiteres Mal fragte er sich, wo denn der Griffindormut wäre. Er konnte Menschen töten aber nicht dafür einstehen. Er hasste sich dafür und wusste in dem Moment, dass der Hut vor 15 Jahren recht gehabt hatte. Er gehörte wirklich nach Slytherin.

Dann nahm er das Küchenmesser vom Tisch und setzte dem Schmerz und den Schuldgefühlen ein Ende.

So das wars. reviews nicht vergessen ;-)

liebe Grüße

Brownie


End file.
